


Let the Rain Fall

by Derenieh_Maeverin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Family Planning, Future talk, Kenma loves you more than literally anything else on Earth, Natural Hair, Romance in the Rain, reader is black coded but you don't have to read it that way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derenieh_Maeverin/pseuds/Derenieh_Maeverin
Summary: Kenma takes you out to dinner, but it starts to rain when you're supposed to walk home.He has the sweetest idea for helping you out, and a little proposition for you to think over.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader
Kudos: 36





	Let the Rain Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, Kenma is so frickin' sweet, and I think he would be such a romantic partner especially as he ages. I love writing fluff for him. <3

Dinner was absolutely lovely. 

When Kenma called telling you to get a little dressed up, you were elated to learn that he wanted to take you out. He’d been pulling late nights the past week and a half in preparation for a big presentation at his company, so you hadn’t really seen him much at all lately, nevermind having a meal together. Nope, you were gone before he woke in the morning and asleep before he got home.

But tonight, Kenma cancelled a bunch of evening meetings so that he could see you.

_ “I just miss you, Pudding. So, get dressed in something you love. I’ll be home soon.”  _ He’d said before being called away from the phone by a voice you recognized to be his assistant. As you hung up, you grimaced at the fact that she’d probably spent more time with him the past week than you had, but then you rolled your eyes at your own petty jealousy and got up to find something to wear.

By the time you were gussied up, you felt nothing but joy over the wonderful night you were sure to have. And just in time for Kenma to arrive and escort you to the restaurant.

The place Kenma chose was only a few blocks from your apartment, so you’d decided to walk earlier in the evening, enjoying the lingering warmth of early Fall. 

And now you found yourself leaning on your elbows, body canted towards Kenma’s, explaining the nuance of a recent discovery in your team’s research.

“Like this could be really huge! These early results point towards a factor we hadn’t thought about before. If we shift trajectory properly, we could revolutionize the field!”

“You are so beautiful.” Kenma responded, looking at you with such soft, dreamy eyes.

You giggled and rolled your eyes.

“Kozu, were you even listening to me?”

“Of course I was. You’re a leader in your field and on your way to winning every award imaginable. They’ll have to start making up new ones just to keep up with your accomplishments.” He smiled at you and reached out to grab one of your hands and kissed the back of it, lingering there for just a moment.

Just as he let you go, the waiter came around to say that the desserts were on their way.

“Oh could we actually get those to go?” You asked and the waiter nodded before shuffling off. You turned back to Kenma who’s expression was much more confused now. “You have a stream in about an hour, remember? I didn’t think you’d want to be late or have to do it in your suit.” He was still dressed for the office, all grey suit and black shirt and red tie and oxfords.

“Guess I must have lost track of time just drinking you in all evening.” Ooh was he smooth, especially when he was relaxed. It set butterflies off in your stomach.

“You spoil and flatter me.” You responded, flushing lightly.

“And you deserve every drop of it and more.” 

The waiter came back with a to-go back and Kenma told him to put the bill on his tab.  _ Perks of being the owner and CEO of his own company.  _ He stood up to pull your chair out and drape the shawl you’d brought over your shoulders.

“Truly, so beautiful, Pudding. I’ve never seen this dress. When did you get it?” Kenma asked as he hooked his arm in yours and led you leisurely towards the exit as if he wanted everyone to have time to see the two of you before you left. You smiled and rested your free hand on his bicep, expensive suit fabric feeling so luxurious under your fingertips. It might be hard to tell, but Kenma was very into style and fashion, and he always noticed when you wore something new or changed your hair.

“I got it for that charity dinner we ended up skipping a few months ago.” The little black number hugged you delicately at the waist and rested so simply on your hips and thighs, accentuating your shape with subtle elegance. The hem settled just above your knee to show off your legs and highlight the close-toed pumps you’d decided on.

“Yes, I remember. We stayed cozy at home, and I had the company write them a check. I think we funded a computer science lab for a junior high school.” Kenma laughed softly, remembering fondly how you’d made a pillow and blanket fort in the living room and watched bad movie remakes instead of sitting at a stuffy dinner with a bunch of uppity people and subpar chicken entrees.

“Mhmm. You skipped middle man and sent the check to the school. I was there for the ceremony since you had to fly back to Japan. You should have seen the faces of those darling kids. They were so excited.” You couldn’t remember how many eager hugs you got that night, but your heart still warmed just thinking about it.

“We should do that at some point.” Kenma spoke much quieter this time, prompting you to look over at his contemplative expression.

“Do what?”

“Have a baby. Raise a kid.” He didn’t look at you when he answered, but before you could respond, a loud crack of thunder caught you off guard, making you jump and pause at the entrance to the quiet restaurant.

Rain started pouring down, heavy drops washing over the ground and forming puddles where the pavement dipped.

“Oh dear.” You mumbled, subconsciously reaching up to your hair.

Kenma looked over to you, seeing worry settle into your expression. You loved the rain, he knew, but a few drops would prove to be a disaster for your kinky strands. He remembered you explaining once years ago,  _ I’ll look like a poodle in 15 seconds if I get my hair wet, and it’ll take hours to re-do the style. _

He looked back out at the rain, and you pulled out your phone to see if the shower would pass quickly or if you needed to order a rideshare instead. You only looked up when you felt his arms slip away from yours.

“Hang on, Pudding. I’ll be right back.” He said and kissed your cheek, handing you the little back with your desserts.

“Wait, where are you-?” You tried to ask, but he walked right out into the pouring rain without an explanation. You say him stop at the curb and look both ways before taking off until you couldn’t see him anymore through the heavy downpour.

You frowned, glancing around the restaurant, feeling anxious by yourself, but no one was looking at you at all. It felt weird to be in such a high class place without Kenma because you felt so... _ regular.  _ Being close to him was the only thing that made you feel comfortable in his world. He reminded you all the time that you belonged anywhere you wanted to go. That your upbringing or your job or your degree didn’t bar you from any kind of experience. That  _ he  _ wasn’t good enough for  _ you _ , not the other way around. Still, you shifted closer to the door, peering out and squinting your eyes to see if you could spot Kenma at all. 

Finally, after several minutes, you saw him appear through the curtain of rain with something in hand. You walked out to stand under the awning and meet him. He was soaked to the bone but smiling so brightly it surprised you.

“I got you an umbrella, Pudding. To keep your hair dry.”

_ Oh.  _ You sighed softly as your heart fluttered in your chest. He’d definitely gone through too much trouble, but the gesture still warmed you to your core. Still, the side strands he always left outside the low bun were plastered to his face. Drops of water were dripping from his chin and nose.

“Kenma, you’re soaked. And your suit is-”

“I’ll get it dry-cleaned, don’t worry, Pudding. Let me take care of you.” He stepped back, still sheltered under the awning,pushed his hair back, and shook the water off the large umbrella he’d purchased from what you assumed was a convenience store across the street.

“It’s pouring so hard, you can barely see. It’s too heavy to walk in. I figured we’d just order an Uber to get home.” You tried to explain. But as you finished, the rain started to lighten significantly as if the sky was listening to your little conversation. The evening sun even started to peer through the clouds, making the wet ground glitter in the light. Soon, the rain stopped entirely, making Kenma laugh and look down at himself. All that effort for nothing.

“Looks like the skies really want us to walk.” Kenma mused and smiled down at you. “Guess we don’t need this after all.”

“W-wait!” You stopped him from wrapping the umbrella back up. “We can still use it. To protect from residual water falling from the building tops, right?”

“Yeah. Of course we can.” Kenma opened the umbrella, bowing dramatically and ushering for you to come underneath, which you did with a giggle at his over-acted chivalry. You grabbed at his arm again, not caring about the wet suit at all in favor of getting to be close to him.

For a while, you both just walked, the sounds of the city and your clacking shoes a comforting soundtrack for your evening. Soon, a drizzle picked up, but it wasn’t enough rainfall for you to worry about, especially with the enormous umbrella the gamer had bought. The quiet drops were just another quiet addition to your little stroll home. But eventually, Kenma spoke up in that soft, thoughtful voice you loved so much.

“I was serious before, you know. About starting a family with you.” He dropped his arm to clasp your hand in his, squeezing it nervously as if he wasn’t sure how you would react.

It’s not like you’d never talked about it before, but with your research always on the forefront of your field and his company growing every year, the timing just never seemed right. Did either of you really have the time or energy or wherewithal to raise a tiny human? Despite all the concerns, you couldn’t deny that you  _ wanted to.  _ To create life with the man of your dreams and raise a beautiful family of little Kenmas.

You stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, tugging lightly on Kenma’s hand, grazing your thumb along the back of his.

“Kozu...really?” You met his eyes with hesitant surprise.

“I know what you’re thinking, but we’ll make time. We’ll muster up the energy. We’ll ask for help and raise the coolest Player 3. Maybe even a Player 4. Pudding…” He lifted his hand to your cheek, resting his cold fingers against your warm skin to cup your face. “It would be my greatest pleasure and accomplishment to father and raise a family with the most amazing woman I’ll ever know. I just want you to know that...I’m ready when you are.”

“Kenma…” You felt the beginnings of tears brimming at your eyes, but you blinked them away quickly, blown away by the man in front of you. Blown away by his words and his love. All you could do was nod, but you were rewarded with his bright smile and shining eyes before he leaned in to kiss you, soft and eager, as the sun continued to set, under the big umbrella, as the rain fell to the ground around the two of you.


End file.
